gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Rocco Pelosi
Rocco "The Rock" Pelosi is a character in Grand Theft Auto series that appears as a main character and the tertiary antagonist in The Ballad Of Gay Tony. Rocco is a made man in the Ancelotti family, and working with his uncle, Vince, another soldier of the family. Gay Tony owes him money, thus forcing him and the game's protagonist Luis Lopez to work for him. Description Relatives and crime family status He is a distant relative of Gracie Ancelotti, and often seen alongside his uncle Vince. Rocco's status in the crime family is unknown, as well as his connection to Ancelotti capos Tony Black or Frankie Garone. He is sometimes shown to be a made man and a high-ranking member despite his age, but is in the weakest family, as he is likely a Soldier since he's young. According to Tony, Rocco is somehow a blood or marriage relative of the don, and also a "made man" even more influential than his own uncle. In Frosting on the Cake, Evan Moss claims Rocco could have lent Tony $2 million (he suggests Gracie as well, and both of them could have, in turn, borrowed it from Don Ancelotti). Other times, it is suggested that he is only an associate working his way up - he once asks Gracie to "tell the Don I'm on the up", while Tony says Rocco is small time. The Ballad of Gay Tony Rocco clearly dislikes Tony, as he frequently mocks him with slurs such as "fag", knowing Tony is not in the position to fight him back. He first meets Luis Lopez in I Luv LC and immediately throws racial slurs at him in a similar fashion, calling him a "spic" and a "taco", prompting Luis to refer to him as a "guido". Behind his back, Tony and Luis agree that he is a wannabe who is "out of his league" as well as mocking him. Luis voices his dislike of Rocco to his face and distrusts him (for example, he claims that Chinese Takeout and Boulevard Baby were both traps set by Rocco to kill him). Rocco, though normally very disrespectful, prefers Luis and occasionally delegates to him when trying to restrain or exclude Tony. Rocco still has a small degree of trust in Tony's business practices - despite saying his judgment is clouded by a "midlife crisis", he sees a very big monetary value in Maisonette 9. Defeat In a complex chain of events, the diamonds attract thieves who kidnap Gracie and demand the diamonds. Giovanni Ancelotti makes a truce with the original owner of the stolen diamonds, Ray Bulgarin, and both blame Rocco, Tony and Luis for the incidents. Rocco, in a twisted gesture of compassion, offers to spare Luis and own the clubs with him if he personally kills Tony. Although he briefly considers it, Luis instead kills Uncle Vince and is about to kill Rocco, but Tony saves him by telling Luis that he is a made man. Rocco then flees. Shortly after, Luis and Tony fight off a Russian hit squad. After The Ballad of Gay Tony Rocco is not heard or seen again after the completion of the story. If the player calls Rocco's number after Departure Time, Rocco's voicemail message states that he has fled Liberty City to "lay low" for a while. Mission appearances ;The Ballad of Gay Tony *I Luv LC *Practice Swing *Boulevard Baby *Frosting on the Cake *Ladies' Night (Post-mission phone call) *Ladies Half Price (Post-mission phone call) *Party's Over (Boss/Betrayal) Trivia * His name is possibly a reference to "Rocco P", a trendy brand of women's boots. * Rocco is the second antagonist not to be killed (the first being King Courtney). * Rocco is also one of five antagonists not to be killed by the protagonist, the others being Jimmy Pegorino (Deal), Miguel, King Courtney, and Frank Tenpenny. Darko Brevic and Brian Jeremy can also be spared, but Brian is then killed in his random encounter. * Rocco's phone number remains in Luis' cellphone even after the final mission is completed. This is simailer to Brian Jeremy, who remains in Johnny's cellphone even after he was killed. * Rocco's character model could have been taken from Tommy Johnson from the movie "Football Factory" (which Rockstar produced). Rocco wears a similar polo shirt to Tommy, and also share similar facial features. Tommy Johnson was played by Danny Dyer, who also voiced Kent Paul in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. *Rocco also bears some resemblance to Armando Torres, as they have similar facial appearences. *Rocco's in-game model is different from his artwork, as in his artwork he is shown with spiked hair. *Tony states that Rocco is below the age of consent in Utah, which is 18. Rocco is a made man, implying that he is either a Soldier or Capo in the Ancelotti crime family. Being a made man at 18 is next to impossible, as associates are usually "made" after 10 to 20 years of experience in the Mafia. It is most likely Tony was joking or exaggerating. *Rocco's first voicemail is one of the five shortest voicemails in the GTA IV era. (Yo, it's the Rock. Leave a message) the other four would be Little Jacob's (Yeah, I'm busy. Call me back.), Phil Bell's (This is Phil B. Leave a message.), Clay Simons's (This is Clay's phone. Leave your details.) and Francis McReary's (This is Francis McReary. Please leave me a message.) *After mission Departure Time, Rocco will change his voicemail. Gallery de:Rocco Pelosi es:Rocco Pelosi Pelosi, Rocco Pelosi, Rocco Pelosi, Rocco Pelosi, Rocco Pelosi, Rocco Category:Antagonists